Mike's Date
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Mike's date with Zoey goes horribly wrong. Omorashi.


Mike nervously guzzled down his third cup of water as he anxiously waited for Zoey to arrive. Zoey had agreed to meet Mike at his house before they went on their date.  
First they were going to the new pizza parlor downtown, then they were going to catch a movie, then they were going to finish it off with a romantic walk in the park.  
This date was going to be perfect...At least Mike hoped so. So many scary thoughts of horrible but unrealistic possibilities ran through his mind and made him even more anxious.  
It was then his doorbell rang, making him jump. He quickly raced to answer the door, hoping that it was Zoey, and luckily, it was.  
The redhead stood on his doorstep smiling at him sweetly.  
"Hi Mike." She greeted happily as Mike blushed.  
"H-hey Zoey..." He shyly greeted back, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"Are you ready to go?" Zoey asked with a small smile.  
Before Mike could answer; he felt a bit of pressure on his bladder; it felt like it was full of needles, almost like it was about to burst. However, he just brushed it off as nerves. He had wasted countless minutes in the bathroom before going on a date with Zoey before only to find that his bladder contained only a few spurts of urine, and he didn't want Zoey to know he was nervous so he just ignored it.  
"I sure am." Mike replied with a nervous grin before wrapping his arm around Zoey's arm and happily strolling down the sidewalk with her.  
The two made their way to the pizza parlor and split a large pizza as Mike stared into Zoey's eyes lovingly and flirted with her the whole time; but Zoey merely brushed off his attempts as if they were just friends, making Mike feel somewhat bad about himself; though he hid this from her well.  
While Zoey was eating her last few slices of pizza; Mike realized that his bladder really did need to be emptied, and quite urgently now thanks to all the soda he had consumed on this date; but his urge wasn't too bad yet; just slightly uncomfortable and he was too self conscious to excuse himself to the restrooms after he had supposedly made a fool of himself in front of Zoey; when all he really did was tell her that she was beautiful and flawless. He decided he would hold it until they at least got to the movie theater. That way he could use, "Better safe than sorry." As his excuse and not be as embarrassed.  
He blushed and crossed one of his trembling legs over the other tightly as he waited for Zoey to finish her food.  
Once Zoey was done finishing off the last of the pizza; her and Mike started on their way to the movie theater.  
Mike could feel his full and bursting bladder jolting with each step he took, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip and let out a small, pained whine.  
"You ok Mike?" Zoey asked, slightly concerned about her boyfriend's odd behavior.  
"Y-yeah, e-everything's f-fine..." Mike lied with a shaky tone in his voice as he smiled at Zoey nervously.  
Zoey cocked an eyebrow in disbelief but decided to take Mike's word for it, despite still being slightly worried as they entered the movie theater.  
Once at the theater, Mike had forgotten all about his desperate need to relieve his uncomfortably full bladder because he was too busy buying the tickets, snacks and drinks. He bought a large slushy for himself, which he absentmindedly sucked down while watching the movie.  
About an hour into the movie; the cup that had once held Mike's slushy was now completely empty as Mike sat comfortably in his seat, watching the movie with pure interest. He glanced over at Zoey; who was stuffing her face full of popcorn; then pretended to yawn and stretch before resting his arm around her shoulders. She blushed, smiling lightly; but kept her eyes glued to the screen in pure interest.  
It was then; Mike felt a great, sudden pressure on his bladder, causing his eyes to widen and his already spread legs to snap shut tightly. Now he regretted not using the bathroom before they left the restaurant and he really regretted the way he sucked down that slushy the way he did. His first thought was; to get up and use the bathroom as quickly as possible but Zoey was resting against him comfortably and he didn't want to disturb her so he decided to hold it.  
Twenty more minutes into the movie, Mike was now fidgeting and squirming with desperation. His bladder felt like an oversensitive water balloon that was bound to burst at any given moment and all he could think about was rushing to the bathroom and relieving his bladder of everything he drank that night. Finally, he decided he couldn't take it anymore and decided to excuse himself to the restrooms.  
"I'll be right back Zoey; I need to use the bathroom..." Mike whispered to Zoey, while blushing with embarrassment.  
Zoey blushed from both Mike's hot breath on her ear as he whispered to her and because the idea of Mike urinating turned her on for some reason.  
"Okay..." She whispered back in response as Mike quickly scurried out of the theater and into the hallway in a desperate, frantic search for the men's room.  
Unfortunately, when he finally found the men's room; it was out of order. Mike's hands shot down between his legs to hold himself as he thought about what to do. He was considering going in the girl's bathroom but he didn't want to take the risk of Zoey catching him; so he just decided to suck it up and hold it as he returned to his seat in great discomfort.  
Toward the end of the movie, Mike was secretly holding himself but making it look like he was just resting his hand in his lap as he tried not to fidget or squirm. It wasn't easy since the movie's plot focused on a waterfall. He just silently prayed that the movie would be over soon as he bit his bottom lip in desperation.  
He was considering peeing in his empty cup...Just the very thought of it made him cringe, and Zoey was sitting right next to him so it was too risky.  
Luckily, the movie finally came to an end, much to Mike's relief but his victory was short lived when he remembered that the restroom was still out of order and that he still had to take Zoey to the park. He also knew there was no bathroom at the park they were going to and he was starting to feel like he couldn't hold it anymore.  
"Ready to go Mike?" Zoey asked, snapping Mike out of his thoughts as she stood up.  
"Y-yeah; of course..." Mike smiled nervously as he shakily stood up as well.  
It was then, Zoey noticed how anxious and uncomfortable her boyfriend looked and she needed to find out what was wrong so she could help him.  
"Are, you ok? You look a little nervous..." Zoey asked as Mike blushed lightly.  
"Y-yeah; I'm just uh...just a little cold that's all..." He lied fidgeting a bit, but Zoey believed him nonetheless.  
"Don't worry; I'll keep you warm." Zoey smiled as she took his hand in hers. This increased Mike's nervousness as he blushed deeper; but he of course accepted Zoey holding his hand since it was the only affection he had received from her all night as they headed for the park.  
Mike tried to forget about his urge once they reached the park, but it was hard to do since his bladder was beginning to hurt now and the inside of his member burned and throbbed, begging for release and the small fountain spewing water out in the center of the lake wasn't helping his situation at all as he began to hop from one foot to the other in desperation.  
"Are you sure you're alright Mike?" Zoey questioned as she raised a suspicious eyebrow.  
"Y-yeah; j-just a new d-dance craze..." Mike lied with a nervous giggle as he quickly pretended to be dancing. It was then at that moment; the sprinklers came on, causing Mike to immediately freeze up in desperation as a few drops of his hot, warm, golden urine dripped from the tip of his member, dampening his boxers a bit.  
Mike squeaked in both pain and horror as he shoved his leg against his crotch, gripping his ankle tightly to hold his leg into place, causing him to hunch over a bit. He didn't want to hold himself in front of Zoey; but he was seconds from wetting his pants and he really didn't want Zoey to see him do that. What would she think of him then?  
He blushed bright red in humiliation as he began to bounce uncontrollably.  
"Mike?! What's wrong?!" Zoey asked in concern, placing a hand on his shaking shoulder.  
"Just, stretching my leg..." Mike lied through gritted teeth as he forced a shaky, nervous smile. He then glanced down at the lake, getting an idea. It wouldn't be one of his better ideas but the warm trail of urine cascading down his smooth, tan thigh told him he had no other options left, so he let out a, "Whoa!" And pretended to lose his balance, before plummeting into the lake with a splash.  
"Oh my gosh! Mike; are you okay?!" Zoey cried out as Mike resurfaced for air with a loud gasp. She was relieved to see he was perfectly fine, but she soon gave off a confused look as Mike let out a blissful sigh of relief and closed his eyes in pleasure.  
Her mental questions were soon answered when she saw the water around Mike turn a pale, yellow color.  
"Um...Mike?" She started off awkwardly with a small blush.  
"Y-yeah?" Mike asked tiredly, keeping his eyes closed from the intense relief.  
"Did you...?" Zoey began to ask, pointing at the yellow tented water surrounding Mike's waste line.  
Mike opened one eye to look at Zoey before opening both of them to look down at the now yellow water as his bladder emptied out the last few drops of urine into his already soaked jeans.  
Mike let out a small gasp as his whole face turned as red as Zoey's hair. Tears of humiliation filled his chocolate, brown eyes as he broke down into sobs.  
"H-hey now; don't cry..." Zoey begged before helping Mike out of the water.  
"I-I couldn't hold it..." Was all Mike was able to say between sobs as he was practically bawling.  
Zoey didn't hesitate to hug her crying boyfriend tightly in an attempt to comfort him, despite the wetness.  
"Why didn't you tell me you needed to go?" Zoey asked, stroking his back soothingly.  
"I-I didn't want you to think I had a weak bladder...b-but now you probably think I'm disgusti-ing..." Mike sobbed as he buried his face into Zoey's shoulder, crying from embarrassment.  
"No; no, I don't think you're disgusting at all...You couldn't help it...and I don't think any less of you..." Zoey reassured, calming Mike down a bit.  
"Besides...I kinda...liked it..." Zoey admitted with a small blush.  
"Y-you did?" Mike asked in confusion as he finally stopped crying.  
"Yeah; it was kinda hot..." Zoey nodded with a sweet smile before Mike unexpectedly kissed her on the lips. She was surprised by the sudden kiss; but she kissed back; despite the pee smell.  
It was the best date they had ever had...

THE END...


End file.
